


This Is The Master Plan.

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [11]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Branding, M/M, Past Torture, Sex, Swearing, death (not main characters), slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt post-apocalypse for angst bingo, Song: Master Plan, #20 colourless for fanfic100 and Branding for 50kinkyways. An Adam Lambert Killjoy AU. Adam has a plan, he always has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Master Plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> So I thought for post apocalypse I'd go for killjoys, but with a glamnation spin. I hope it works. Lyrics from the song master plan by Adam Lambert, i don't own them.

　  
Adam always had a plan. Hell, he was known for them and they almost always worked and when they didn't, he had a back-up plan. He was born after the apocalypse, so he'd never known a different world, one where you could be unprepared. His parents had been born before and they'd told him stories as a kid, but never about what caused the apocalypse. All he knew was some people survived and a lot of people didn't and when the dust settled, Better Living Industries took over, took control and the world and everyone in it became colourless. If you wanted to live free and not be taken out by Better Living Industries, you needed a plan.  
　  
Adam lost his parent when he was fifteen, nearly died with them, but he'd been smart, like they taught him and instead of fighting like he'd wanted, he'd took Neil and ran. He's been running ever since, a rebel, fighting against Better Living Industries and trying to keep him and Neil alive, trying to keep their world from turning colourless. People call him Master Plan, and Neil has earned his own name, Wizz Kid. He's not that young, eighteen to Adam's twenty one, but he looks younger and he's smart, good with computers and Adam makes it his mission in life to get Neil all the things he shouldn't have according to Better Living Industries. Adam thinks they don't want people to have computers because they can be used as weapons and he likes to make sure Neil is armed that way as well as with a blaster. It might make all the difference one day, make a real life for them, bring back the colour, make the world more like the ones his parents talked about before the apocalypse happened.  
　  
The way Adam plans it, Wizz Kid will just step into Master Plan's shoes if he gets ghosted. Neil knows the way things are, knows that if Adam dies he's to keep running, keep fighting anyway he can. Make Adam's plan to bring back colour come true. So when Neil gets snatched one day? Taken and not killed Adam starts planning, he doesn't care what he has to do, if he gets killed along the way, he's going after his brother. If Korse ordered a killjoy captured and not killed, he's gotta have a reason, like maybe he's heard how smart Wizz Kid is. Korse doesn't like smart people, too much risk of independent thoughts. His parents had taught him to run away from everything he fears, which kept him safe in the past, but even afraid of Better Living Industries the way he is, he's still going after Neil. He's so afraid, don't wanna be a part of it, doesn't want to be captured, turned into a drone, but he'll risk even that for his brother, like a brand on his heart. Neil is a part of him and Adam can't go on without him, without knowing he did everything he could.  
　  
He knows he can't get into Better Living Industries alone, so he tracks down the one person he's heard might be crazy enough to try it with him. Rogue, a mad little fucker how doesn't follow anyone's rules. Normally, Adam doesn't like to involve unpredictable people in his plans and that's plenty of people in a post-apocalyptic waste land, but Rouge, there are rumours he was captured and got out, so he's the best for the job; he's what Adam needs. He finds the guy in a building that killjoys from all over the place come to trade weapons. He's got a purple mask on his face and purple’s streaked through his dyed blonde hair. He's smaller than Adam thought he'd be, short, slight build, but there is a readiness to his relaxed looking pose that has Adam telling him not to judge a book by its cover.  
　  
"Nice streaks." Adam says, taking a chair opposite the guy, Rogue; if Adam's inlet was good and it normally is, he's not known for his plans because he does shit half assed.  
　  
"I like the blue." Rogue says, gesturing to the blue tips of Adam's spiked up hair. Neil's the same, dyed black hair with blue tips and it makes Adam's heart clench. He also notices a mark on Rouge’s hand, like a brand, but he doesn't get a good enough look at it to tell.  
　  
"I'm looking for Rogue, are you him?" Adam asks. He believes in getting to the point, playing games won't get him his brother back. It's been hard, sticking to plan and not just running off to help his brother. But he knows without a plan, he'll get killed and he's no good to Neil dead.  
　  
"Depends, who's asking?" Rogue asks, pulling on a pair of purple gloves and Adam can't help noticing he looks good all decked out in purple. His jacket and jeans are black, but his T-shirt, shoes, gloves, belt and mask are all purple and Adam might be focused on getting his brother back, but he's not blind or dead yet.  
　  
"They call me Master Plan." Nobody gives real names to start with, it's just the way it's been, ever since there were killjoys out there, fighting to live a free life, not a colourless life filled with pills to make you feel what they tell you you’re meant to feel.  
　  
"In that case, I'm Rogue. I've heard of you, heard that Korse took your brother. Guess that's why you’re here talking to me? Because I got out?" Rouge asks, his voice as emotionless as the colourless world of Better Living Industries.  
　  
"I want to get him back." Adam says simply.  
　  
"People want a lot of things." Rogue shrugs.  
　  
"I will get him back." Adam says instead, because his plans never fail, they won't now.  
　  
"It's practically a suicide mission." Rogue tells him.  
　  
"So, you won't help?" Rogue was his master plan, his best plan, the one most likely to work and get Neil out alive.  
　  
"Didn't say that." Rogue shrugs.  
　  
"So will you help me?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Do you have a plan?" Rogue says casually.  
　  
"If you've heard of me, you know I do." Adam shrugs.  
　  
Rogue just nods, killjoys like them are a part of a new generation. They don't care if Better Living Industries understand them, why they fight, they just fight and Rogue is a fighter, one that doesn't care about dying for the cause. He tells Rogue his plan and they leave that night.  
　  
In a post apocalypse waste land, there's a lot of nothing as they travel to Battery City. Dust and sand and the remains of grey walls, destroyed buildings. Rogue likes to stop by the walls, purple spray paint coming out of his bag. The first time he writes is 'You run away from everything that you fear.  
So afraid don't wanna be a part of it' And Adam's not sure what it means and he doesn't ask. He doesn't have a problem with Rouge, but the guy’s kind of intense. He adds colour to a colourless world, messages in purple, all the way to the city, till they’re on the outskirts. They hide in a blown up building. Adam's plan starts at dawn and it's early evening. He hates being so close to his brother, but still so far. He doesn't think Rogue will take his mind off it. He picked Rogue because he survived being inside Better Living Industries, but he's surprised the other Killjoy agrees. He doesn't run with a crew, doesn't work with the other killjoys, he is a Rogue, it's how he got his name. Wild, reckless and possibly insane, he goes out looking for the kind of fights most of them try and avoid.  
　  
"The words you write, what are they from?" Adam asks to break the silence and Rogue's adding some colour to the walls again, vivid purple.  
　  
 _"You run away from everything that you fear  
So afraid, don't wanna be a part of it  
You see the fake in everything that is real  
You hate the paradox, you put us in a box  
We don't define what makes us right or wrong  
Waste of time, though we're just living it  
I wanna see you, touch you, one on one  
Won't stop until we're done  
We've only just begun_

_We are the face of a new generation  
We are the ones who have no reservation  
Don't give a damn about your cold calculation  
Welcome to the master plan  
Don't care if you understand  
Don't care if you understand  
Welcome to the master plan_

_Your skin is burning at the sight of me_   
_Your mask can't hide what you're thinking  
Don't ask, don't tell, just take what you need  
I'm an open book, so go on and take a look_

_We are the face of a new generation  
We are the ones who have no reservation  
Don't give a damn about your cold calculation  
Welcome to the master plan  
Don't care if you understand  
Don't care if you understand  
Welcome to the master plan_

_There's you, there's me, I feel your energy_   
_I hope you'll see things ain't what they used to be  
Look at the face, look at the face_

_We are the face of a new generation  
We are the ones who have no reservation  
Don't give a damn about your cold calculation  
Welcome to the master plan  
Don't care if you understand  
Don't care if you understand  
Welcome to the master plan  
Don't care if you under-_

_Welcome to the master plan  
Don't care if you understand" Rogue sings softly and it does something to Adam, makes his heart race._  
　  
"I've never heard it before." Adam says softly.  
　  
"My parents were musicians before the apocalypse, before music and colour and everything that was worth living for." Rogue shrugs.  
　  
"It's beautiful." Adam sighs. He's not heard much music, but he loves all he's heard, wonders what Rouge's song would sound like put to music, wonders if they'll ever live in a world where he can have that. Something everyone had once, he can't believe music was so wide spread before the apocalypse; people were lucky.  
　  
"My mother used to sing it. Before dracs killed her. I don't have the best voice. Not a singer any more than I'm a talker. Which is why I write the words instead. I don't want to forget." Rogue shrugs.  
　  
"I don't think I'll forget them and I like your voice." Adam smiles.  
　  
"I've been writing them for years, always in my colour, paint’s a bitch to get, but worth it." Rogue shrugs.  
　  
"It must be hard, but I'm glad someone's adding colour to the world. I hate how dull it all is." Adam sighs.  
　  
"You’re one of those people who think you can save everyone aren't you?" Rogue says, his mask in place. He hardly ever leaves it up off his face. He's beautiful, so Adam wishes he didn't wear it so often.  
　  
"I try, the world can be better, should be better." Adam shrugs.  
　  
"You'll die young." Rogue shakes his head.  
　  
"But I'll die free." Adam shrugs, sitting down, back to the wall.  
　  
"Can't argue with wanting that. I never want to be anything other than free, I'd rather die." Rogue sits down opposite him.  
　  
"You’re a rouge, people say you'll die young and alone, does it bother you?" Adam asks.  
　  
"I live by my own rules, not Korse, not the killjoys. I live life my way and I'll die my way. I'm not afraid." Rogue tells him, moving closer, pushing up his purple mask and Adam doesn't know what to think of this crazy, beautiful rouge. Unless the world changes, he'll die, which makes Adam sadder than the thought of a stranger dying should. Rogue is helping him get Neil back and that's all that matters right now. He can't help but wonder what their lives would have been like before the apocalypse, before running and fighting became the life of a generation not prepared to take pills and live in a colourless world. He wonders what Rogue's name would have been, what life would have been like for them. Would they have met, been friends?  
　  
"Your skin is burning at the sight of me. Your mask can't hide what yer thinkin'," Rogue says softly, his face hovering close to Adam's and he recognizes the words from the song, wonders what they mean to Rouge, but he doesn't get a chance to ask, as Rogue kisses him.  
　  
It's hot and wet, heat surging down Adam's spine and it's quickly frantic. He's been kissed before, had sex, but it's been a long time. Travelling on the road with your little brother doesn't make hooking up easy, but not impossible. He's been with killjoys, watched brightly coloured clothes fall to the floor. He loves sex, loves getting to feel the passion, instead of the emptiness in Battery City.  
　  
"Want to fuck?" Rogue asks, breaking the kiss.  
　  
"Yes, fuck you’re so hot." Adam pants. He's flustered just from kissing Rogue. He can't imagine how good sex will be and he needs something to keep his mind off of the plan he'll be under going in the morning.  
　  
"Cloths off or on?" Rogue asks and when Adam's in a hurry, he doesn't bother with taking off more than he needs to, but he has time here. They could be attacked at any time, but he wants to see Rogue naked, it's a burning need.  
　  
"Off, if you’re cool with that." Adam isn't a dick, some people will fuck a stranger but not want the person to see them naked. He can respect that, whatever boundaries Rogue has. He doesn't know a lot about the guy, outside of the way he fights and always seems to somehow win, but he doesn't know anyone who's fucked this killjoy, not heard even a hint of a rumour about what he's like as a person and in bed, well in their case, on the floor.  
　  
"I want to see you naked." Rogue nods.  
　  
They strip and it's not until Rogue touches him that Adam can think of anything but sex. The skin on the palm on Rogue's hand is rough. He wraps his fingers around Rogue's wrist and flips it over. There is a ragged looking 'K' branded into the palm of his hand.  
　  
"What happened?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Korse branded me, please, let go, I know it's ugly." Rogue says softly. Adam runs the pad of his thumb over the brand, the scar.  
　  
"It's not ugly, it’s proof you survived hell." He wonders how young Rogue was when this happened. He's in his early twenties now and Adam heard about his escape years ago. In all likelihood, Rogue was just a boy when Korse branded him.  
　  
"He marked me as property. Like someone can own a person? I never want to be owned. I'm not even a real killjoy, I'm a rouge, a killer, the fact we fight on the same side is just a coincidence." Rogue tries to pull his hand back, but Adam doesn't let him, careful not to bruise with his grip. He brings Rogue's palm up to his mouth and kisses the brand.  
　  
"You’re stronger than you think, like that song, which I love that it has my name in it, by the way. Well my killjoy name, my name’s Adam by the way. You bring colour to a world that's colourless." He touches the streaks in Rogue's hair with his free hand.  
　  
"My name’s Tommy. I thought you'd like the song, I don't normally share that with people." Tommy shrugs and Adam kisses the brand again, tongue flicking over scared skin. He can't imagine the pain he must have gone through to get a band like that. He wishes this man hadn't had to go through something like that, permanently marked with a brand and probably carrying scars on the inside from his capture. He's surprised and grateful that Tommy trusts him enough, after such a small time to give him his real name.  
　  
"I wish it hadn't happened, that you'd never been branded, but it doesn't make you ugly." Adam says firmly.  
　  
"Still want to fuck me, even though I'm branded as his?" Tommy asks, his breath hitching when Adam licks over the brand again.  
　  
"You’re not his, a scar can't make you his." Adam says firmly, dropping Tommy's hand so that he can kiss him, pull him close, get back to the frantic need he'd felt when Tommy first kissed him.  
　  
When he feels Tommy's hands on him, one rough, one smooth, it makes him mad, not at Tommy, but at a man who could do that to a boy and as he kisses Tommy, he can't help but promise himself, that he'll make a plan, one that will end Korse, cripple Better Living Industries. But right now, all that matters is having Tommy, pale naked flesh pressed against his own, soft moans against his lips as Tommy lets him do what he likes, dominating the kiss and manhandling Tommy, getting him where Adam wants him. He lays down so his own back’s on the floor, pulls Tommy on top of him, so the smaller man is straddling him.  
　  
Tommy's a rogue and he doesn't know much about his life, but Adam doubts he's passive often. He only has spit and pre-come as lube, but Tommy doesn't complain, doesn't even whimper as Adam stretches him with his fingers. He moans, begs for more and soon he's sinking down on Adam's cock, not a flicker of pain on his face, his eyes closed and his breathing deep, like maybe he's trying to calm down, so Adam stays still, waits to thrust even though it's the last thing he wants to do. Tommy's hands are flat on Adam's chest, like he's bracing himself and he can feel the K, he wants to kill Korse for that alone, for that brand, not counting every other evil thing he has done. But now is not the time for killing, it's the time for pleasure and he wants to give it to Tommy, knows pleasure has probably been a rare thing in Tommy's life.  
　  
"Are you ready?" Adam asks before he starts moving, waiting till Tommy opens his eyes and nod slowly, he won't make Tommy say it, ask for it or beg for it, it doesn't feel right, so he starts gently thrusting, till Tommy is moaning, meeting his every thrust, each thrust getting harder, faster, their bodies slick with sweat, Tommy's hard cock rubbing between them when Tommy bends down to kiss him.  
　  
"Adam, please." Tommy whimpers softly and Adam's close himself, so he gets a hand on Tommy's cock, determined that he'll make Tommy come first. It works and watching Tommy fall apart above him is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He thinks he could see it every night and not ever get sick of the sight. His orgasm takes him by surprise, so powerful he has to muffle the sound of his yell into Tommy neck; it leaves him shaking.  
　  
The temperature is dropping and sleeping naked is a bad idea anyway, in case anyone comes along, so they get dressed, take turns sleeping, but they always stay close to each other and if they live through tomorrow, he's asking Tommy to run with him and Neil, to join them in the dessert, fighting together, not alone. He hopes he'll say yes, that his past, his brand and whatever did happened with Korse won't keep him feeling like he needs to be a loner rouge his whole life. They’re up before dawn, they go hunting for two dracs, kill them quietly, no blasters, just their hands. They hide the bodies, stealing the cloths and I.D so they can become colourless as well.  
　  
After that getting inside the right buildings almost too easy and Adam's half expecting a trap, but then he'll look at Tommy and he wouldn't know it was Tommy under there, hair, brand, face it's all hidden. They’re just two more Better Living Industries version of soldiers. Adam knows it wasn't like this before the apocalypse and sometimes he aches to know what went wrong and when, why this all happened and was Better Living Industries involved? Or did they just make the most of things and take over, grab power while the world was turning to dust?  
　  
Maybe one day Neil will find the answers, kid’s always digging, which is why he was captured, not killed, for his knowledge. It takes them a while to find the right room, but no one acts like they don't have a right to be there. They see two men in white, not a rouge or a killjoy, they’re hiding, blending in, it's easier than he thought, but at the same time he'd thought he'd find Neil quicker. He's not sure he would have even got in here without Rouge. Tommy is one stealthy little fucker, outside he'd got the drop on their enemies without making a sound.  
　  
When they do find Neil he isn't being guarded, because he's tied to a chair and Korse is in the room, a brand heating up beside him, like he plans to mark Neil like he did Tommy and Adam sees red, all of his plans flying out the window as he pulls the Better Living Industries issue blaster from his belt, marches over to Korse and has the barrel of the gun pressed to the back of Korse’s skull before he can blink.  
　  
"Yell for help and I will kill you." Adam says coldly and he watches Korse’s whole body freeze. The man's pure evil, but they all know he values his life above what Better Living Industries wants.  
　  
"Rogue, untie Wizz Kid. Korse, move and I blow your brains out." Adam orders, no real names here, never in front of people like Korse.  
　  
Tommy does as he's told and he does it fast. He's glad Korse can't see Tommy to recognize him, hopes he hasn't heard the name Tommy was given after his escape. He hopes seeing Neil about to be branded, hasn't been too painful a reminder of what was done to him, like the mark it's self isn't a reminder enough.  
　  
"If you shoot me, guards will come." Korse threatens.  
　  
"Yeah, they will, but we'll be gone, just two guards with a prisoner." He didn't expect to end up facing off with Korse, but he's not about to lose out on an opportunity like this one when it falls into his lap. It's not even about the greater good, not right now, no this is about the brand on Tommy's hand, the brand that had almost been burnt into Neil's hand. So change of plans; in, grab Neil and out was the original plan, but it isn't nice. Some might think shooting a man in the back of the head is a dishonourable way to kill a man, but Korse doesn't deserve a fair fight, no man that tortures children does.  
　  
He pulls the trigger, stepping back to try and avoid the blood spray. He's turning back to before he even hears the heavy weight of Korse’s body hits the floor. Tommy steps forward and wipes his face off with the cloth gag that had been in Neil's mouth. They hold him like a prisoner and get out of there, the alarm doesn't go off and till they are out of there, have shed the costumes and are driving away in no time, each and every one of them lucky to be alive. He holds Neil close and lets Tommy drive. He likes seeing Tommy with colour much better than he'd liked seeing Tommy dressed all in white as the enemy. They leave Battery City in chaos and head for the dessert.  
　  
He asks Tommy to stay, run with them, fight with them and maybe something more with just them. He thinks Tommy will say no, even though they've grown close in a matter of days. He's surprised and delighted when Tommy says yes. The next time they get paint, Tommy gets blue and purple and writes in both, half the words each colour. Adam couldn't agree more with the words he writes.  
　  
'Won't stop until we're done. We've only just begun.'  
　  
The End.


End file.
